High School Mischeifs
by ChiChibiKiyoki
Summary: Hinata's a new girl in school along with her cousin.She soon meets many friends in her school and even one boy that seems to have an intrest in her.Will She find love in High School or get heart broken before her eyes?Find out!
1. Hinata's First Encounter

**Chi:My second fic.R&R!Pairings will be introduced soon enough.Disclaimer please!  
Sasuke:Chi does not own Naruto.**

High School Mischeifs

The young 15 year old walked silently next to her overprotective cousin holding her schoolbag infront of her as her long blue uniform skirt waved from side to side and her long raven hair swishing about.She looked around the large hallways wondering if she would ever get used to life here.Her family had just moved to Japan and lived in a small town located near the coast of Japan and she now went to Konoha High School Academy. She continued down the hall a small blush betraying her whenever anyone glanced in her direction.

"Um..Neji-Niisan, I can...um...find my way i-if you want."She stuttered some of her words. A habit that sometimes got in the way. He glanced at her making her nervous.

"If you would like Hinata-sama."

He left her side and walked to his locker which was far from her own considering that he was a year older than she was. She continued down the halls making her way to her locker._'W-wow...There are lots of people here...'_She quickened her pace and turned the corner.In an instant she felt her hit someone hard and fall back onto the hard floor scattering her things.

She quickly pulled her skirt down. "G-gomen N-nasai!I-I wasn't p-paying a-t-tention to w-where I was going!" The young boy sat up and shook it off. He looked at her lavender eyes with his dark emotionless orbs. "It's alright. Nothing bad happened."Hinata couldn't tell if he had any emotion against his voice but she quickly picked up her things and got back up.

"G-gomen Nasai again."Her blush had become intense and she gained a peculiar look from the boy."U-um...I'm Hyuga Hinata.Who would you be?"The boy got up and stared at her."Uchiha Sasuke."He replied with the same emotionless tone."K-konnichiwa Uchiha-san.Gomen Nasai but I got to get to my locker.Ja ne!"

He watched the young girl run off with the blush still burning.'Hyuga Hinata...and she called me Uchiha-san?Sure sounds better than what my fangirls call me.'

He walked off toward the direction she ran off realizing that she was in the same grade as himself.'Those eyes...odd...I've never seen them before...'He continued toward his locker noticing that Hinata was close by talking with some girl with buns in her hair who looked a year older than her."Oi!Sasuke!"

He turned to see the annoying blonde haired idiot that became one of his best friends."What do you want Naruto?"The blonde ran over and tripped."Gyaah!!"

He fell onto the tiled floor face first and rolled forward landing on his tush."Yow!Sasuke!Why didn't you save me?!"Sasuke glared at the boy then sighed."Just get up before I have to walk over your face to get to class dobe."The blonde got up and looked over."Hey!You notice your new lockermate?!"

Sasuke turned and saw the girl he bumped into before at the locker right next to his."Oh!Um.D-did I do something w-wrong?"The two stared at her for abit then Naruto spoke up again."Hey!I'm Uzumaki Naruto!Who would you be?!"

She stared at the hyperactive boy then answered with her usual stutter."I-I'm Hyuga Hinata.N-nice to m-meet you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow.'She just called me Uzumaki-san?'

He stared at her then replied."Well.It's nice to meet you too Hinata-chan!And you can call me Naruto by the way!"She nodded and proceeded on her quest to open her locker while Sasuke got his books and left for class followed by Naruto."Hey.You think she's cute,huh?"Sasuke shot him a glare then proceeded down the hallway.'I have no feelings for this girl.She's just another nuisance like the rest.She'll soon be swooning over me like everyone esle.'He continued to class.

She struggled with her locker trying desperatly to get it open.'I'm gonna be late!'She tugged hard on the door and it flew open knocking her back."Kya!!"

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain.It never came.She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of the boy she had bumped into."U-uchiha-san!"

As he pulled her back up she blushed furiously.'H-he saved me!'She turned to the boy."A-arigatou Uchiha-san!"She looked away avoiding his peircing gaze."Please just call me Sasuke.And it's no problem.I went to get the books I forgot. "He stared at her as she looked away."O-oh!Um...Arigatou again f-for saving me."He nodded and she went back to her locker to put away her books and get the one's she needed.

"U-um...I have math with Asuma-sensi this period..."Sasuke nodded."I have him don't want to be late."Hinata nodded and quickly got her books then stood up."Um...where is math class?"Sasuke looked at her.

"Newbie huh?I'll show you.Hurry up."He started down the hallway followed by Hinata.'Interesting girl...she still hasn't fallen for me...'

To be continued...

**Thankies to those who bothered reading!Yes.Very uneventful chapie but the next one will be better(I hope)!**


	2. New Friends

**Chi:Sry bout the very short chapters!R&R please!**

**Hinata:Chi does not own Naruto.**

**Chi:Wow.Quick.**

High School Mischeifs

The two walked on getting some glances from people then Sasuke opened a doorway that led into a large room full of kids.Instantly he was surrounded by fangirls."SASUY!" "SASUKE-KUN!"

Hinata jumped out of the way as Sasuke made his way to his desk followed by his mob of fangirls.Hinata walked over."Um...c-can I sit here?"Sasuke shrugged and Hinata sat down in the seat next to Sasuke's.Two girls immediatly burst onto her desk."Hey!I'm Haruno Sakura!"The pink haired kunoichi smiled at Hinata."And I'm Yamanaka Ino!"The blonde sqealed."Konnichiwa S-sakura-san and Ino-san.N-nice to meet y-you."

"Will you two sit down so this lesson can begin?"Asuma-sensi towered over the two and they went back to their seats which was next to Naruto and another boy she did not know.

"Okay class!Settle down!"Asuma quickly wrote some questions on the board for the class to answer.'Augh.More math.I hate this subject.'Sasuke thought.He quickly finished his assiment and noticed Hinata had finished before he had.'This girl is smart too.To be able to finish before everybody esle.Remind's me of Sakura only much quieter...'

Class quickly ended and the class retreated from the class."Augh!Math is so hard!"Hinata noticed the blonde girl she had met in math."I-it's not too bad once y-you get used to it."Sakura and Ino looked over to Hinata."So you're a math wiz too huh?"Sakura smiled and Hinata blushed at her comment.

The triplet walked over to Hinata's locker."Omigosh!You're locker is right next to Sasuke's!"Hinata looked at the girls."W-what's the matter?H-he's nice..."Sakura and Ino exchanged looks."He's the most popular kid in school!"Hinata's eyes widened."W-wow..."Sakura and Ino stared at Hinata."If I were you,Hinata.I'd keep my distance.He's always so dark!He never smiles at all.I'm telling you he probaly would tear you to bits if he wanted and wouldn't feel a thing!"Hinata stared at them shocked.'The very boy that saved me?B-but how?!'

Hinata walked alone in the halls.'Could Sasuke really be the boy that they described?'Hinata continued to history class and walked through the door.No one except Sasuke and Naruto seemed familiar.She walked over to them and avoided Sasuke's eyes."Um N-naruto-kun?W-would you mind me sitting here?"Sasuke looked at her.'Naruto-kun?'

He nodded and she sat down next to Naruto."Um w-where is the teacher?"Hinata just noticed that the class was doing all sorts of mischeif."His name's Hatake Kakashi.He's never here on time and when he is here he doesnt teach and reads his perverted book while the class continues to goof off."Hinata looked at Sasuke unsure of what to say."Oh..."

Just then a white puppy with floppy ears jumped onto Hinata scaring her."N-nani?!"A boy with two red marks on his face ran over and picked up the puppy."Ah!Hehe.Gomen!Akamaru here got all crazy.I guess he really likes you or you smell alot like food.I'm Inuzuka Kiba by the way."Hinata smiled."I-I'm Hyuga Hinata."

"Hinata eh?Nice to meet'cha."Hinata shyly smiled and took out one of her books.Sasuke looked at it noticing it wasn't any of the books required for class."Ne.What's that book?"Hinata looked up."A-ano...S-sketch b-book..."Sasuke,Kiba and Naruto instantly got intrested in the little blue book."A-ano?Sasuke-san,Naruto-kun,Kiba-kun?"She backed up abit and her little book was snatched by Sakura and Ino.

"OH!Hinata-chan!!I never knew you were an artist!!"The two girls shoved the book in her face and knocked her back onto Naruto showing the world her latest drawing of a beautiful black midnight in the middle of spring under the light of the full moon."Oi!Hinata-chan!You really can draw well!" "Dang your right Naruto!Who knew?"Hinata blushed and quickly got up snatching her book back from Sakura and Ino and shoving it inside her pack blushing madly.'Damn..hate to admit it but the dobe and dog boy are right for once.'Sasuke snapped out of it and stared out he window for the rest of the class.

"A-ano Sasuke-san.What c-class do you have next?"Sasuke looked up at her."Gym." "I-I have it too.Sh-should we go t-t-together?"Sasuke perked up at her question.'She had the toughest time getting out the word 'together'.Hmph.She falling for me like everyone esle?'Sasuke glances upward into her eyes.'Eyo.Her eyes show nothing beyond shyness of asking people to do things...very intresting girl.' "Sure."

The raven haired boy got up and started walking toward the lockerooms."The girls lockeroom is on the other end of this hallway."Hinata nodded."A-arigatou."She started down to the lockerroom."HINATA!" "I-ino-san!Sakura-san!" The two jumped infront of her."Comeon!Your sharing lockers with us!"Sakura and Ino grinned and dragged her inside the room as Sasuke made his way arcross the hall to the boy's lockeroom.

To be continued...

**Yes I know, another quite uneventful chapie.Sakura, Ino and Kiba have been introduced though!More chars are coming!**

**Preview for next chapter:Hinata stood trembling while Sasuke tried recovering from huge shock."SASUY!!" "SASUKE-KUN!!" "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM?!!" "YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Hinata stepped back as Sasuke's fangirls gathered around her with feirce eyes."YOU HURT MY SASUY!!"**


	3. Mischeif Starts!

**Chi:Finaly have some action in this one!What shall happen to Sasuke and Hinata?!**

**Hinata:What will happen Chi-sama?**

**Chi:Ooo.Chi-sama!I like that!Anyhow Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:Chi-sama does not own Naruto.**

**Hinata:Because if she did me and Saasuke would be together by now.**

**Chi:Yuppers!Now let's get on with the story!**

High School Mischeifs

"Oi!Hinata-chan!You look great!"Hinata blushed at Naruto's comment."A-arigatou Naruto-kun."Sasuke was watching from nearby.'She does look kawaii...'

"YOSH!LET'S GET GOING!"The sensi,Gai, ran in with his spandex suit on."YOSH!I shall show you my youth Gai-sensi!"A boy that looked like a chibi-gai began runnning around."OKAY!I SHALL ASSIGN YOU SPARRING PARTNERS!!"Gai starts yelling out the pairs."SAKURA WITH NARUTO!"The chibi-gai's head dropped."INO WITH SHIKAMARU!"Ino inwardly sqealed and dragged Shikamaru out of his nap."KIBA WITH SHINO!NEJI AND TENTEN!LEE AND CHOUJI!"Chouji sats eating chips while the chibi-gai, also known as Lee tried getting him up."AND HINATA WITH SASUKE!"

Hinata blushed abit and walked over to Sasuke."A-ano.I guess we s-spar..."Hinata stepped back abit and got into a stance.

Sasuke could obviously tell she didn't like this at all but either way he stepped back and stanced as well activating his Sharingan in the process.Hinata flinched abit when the red eyes penetrated her gaze but she quickly shook it off and activated her Byakugan.'Did I scare her?She's kawaii when she's scared.'He snapped out of it as she threw her palm toward him and he blocked it easily knocking her to the ground.

"Nngh!"She got up and again threw her palm at him but was blocked again."You're too slow.Who would've thought that about an heiress?"(A/N:In Sasuke's language-"If you move abit faster you'll be able to deceive the opponent.Try it.Okay?")Hinata gritted her teeth at the comment."Urusai!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as she knocked him back with a forcful kick in the stomach and then threw him back further with a Jyuuken to the chin.

Hinata stood trembling while Sasuke tried recovering from huge shock."SASUY!!" "SASUKE-KUN!!" "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM?!!" "YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Hinata stepped back as Sasuke's fangirls gathered around her with feirce eyes."YOU HURT MY SASUY!!" Hinata shook her head."eyo...Eyo...EYO!!"

Hinata ran out of the gym at amazing speed while Sasuke stood still stunned from the soft pain on his chin and in his stomach.'Dammit Sasuke you stupid Baka!Why'd you say that?!!I never meant to hurt her...stupid talking problems!'

Sasuke quickly pushed through all his fangirls and followed Hinata."OI!SASUKE!WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!YOU CAN'T BE YOUTHFUL BY RUNNING AWAY!"Gai yelled at Sasuke to come back but he was oblivious to all around him.

"Hinata!"He looked around and caught a glimspe of Hinata's long idigo hair before it disappeared behind a corner."HINATA!"

"Ne!Sasuke!What'd you do?!"Naruto ran up beside him only to notice that he's talking to a wall."Eh?Sasuke?!"

Sasuke continued following the girl around the entire school.'Damn!She has alot of stamina for someone like her!'

He hears a door slam and looks around the corner.'Great...Just had to go into he girl's bathroom.Now what do I do?!"Naruto ran up beside him gasping for air.

"Jeez!Next time you run off like that at least give me a warning!And where's Hinata?!Sakura was about to kill me if you hurt her!"Naruto managed to gasp out after catching his breath."She went into the...girl's bathroom..."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself while Naruto atually slapped him."Jeez!You hurt her that bad?!"Sasuke glared at him."It's not my fault dobe."He said with the same amotionless tone he always uses.He heard some sobs coming from inside the girl's room.'Now what?!My talking problems aren't even close to being as bad as my comforting problems.'Naruto snapped him out of it by pulling him by his shirt to the front of the girls room.

"Oi!Hinata!What' wrong?It' me Naruto!"The only reply given was the short sobs coming from inside and a choked 'Go away!' heard from behind the door."I know Sasuke-san's with you!" Hinata sobbed from inside."Jeez you really did hurt her." "It's not my fault dobe!" "Then what caused her to run half through the school and go in here and start crying?!" "It's probaly what those stupid fangirls said!" Sakura appeared out of nowhere and slapped both of them."Jeez will you two quit fighting and at least try to help Hinata?!!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her stunned as the pink-haired cherry blossom walked into the bathroom.

"Ne.Hinata-chan.It's me Sakura.It's alright.I won't let Sasuke hurt you."Sasuke yelled from outside."It's not my fault!!"Hinata silently stepped out of the stall her eyes brimming with tears still."Why is it always me?Why am I always blamed?!"She sobbed out.Sakura placed a hand on her back."Don't worry.It's not your fault.Sasuke's fangirls are always like that to any girl who touches 'their SASUY'.It's happened to me before when I got paired up with him and nearly broke his nose and gave him a nosebleed."

Hinata looked up and giggled abit picturing Sasuke with a nosebleed.Sasuke outside hit Naruto on the head as he cracked up at the memory.Sakura smiles."Now come on.Let's get you cleaned up and back to class before Gai-sensi goes nutso."Hinata nods and gets up thinking about the conseques of annoying Gai.Sakura helped her clean up and the two stepped out."Oi!Hinata!Are you okay?!What happened?!Did Sasuke hurt you?!"

Hinata shook her head."E-eyo Naruto-kun..."She looked at Sasuke leaning on the wall and walked over."A-ano...G-gomen nasai Sasuke-san!I-I didn't mean to h-hurt you."Sasuke looked down at her.

"It's alright."He said simply afraid to say more incase he may send the girl flying back into the bathroom and getting another nosebleed from an annoyed Sakura.Hinata smiles and opens her mouth to sya something but-"SASUKE!HINATA!NARUTO!SAKURA!HOW DARE YOU INTRERUPT MY YOUTHFUL LESSON!TO TSUNADE WITH YOU UNOBEDIANT CHILDREN!"The four sighed and started walking toward the principles office afraid of what may happen next.

To be continued...

**Ooooo!Sasuke,Hinata,Sakura and Naruto got in trouble!What shall happen to our main chars?!THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!Until I write the next chapie that is.BWAHAHA!**


	4. Punishments!

**Chi:Yay!Fourth chapie!What shall Tsunade-obaachan do to these ingrateful main chars?!FIND OUT!I COMMAND THEE TO FIND OUT!R&R please!**

**Hinata:Oooo!You call Tsunade-sama obaachan!Your in toruble too!**

**Chi:Never!Sasuke!Disclaimer!**

**Sasuke:Chi does not own Naruto.**

High School Mischeifs

"AYIE!NARUTO YOU PERV!!"Sakura socked Naruto in the head causing a rather large bump to form."S-sakura-chan!I didn't do anything!"

"YEAH RIGHT!YOU WERE SO FEELING UP ME!"Naruto received another smack on the head for his comment."I only bumped into you!"

"S-sasuke-san, shouldn't w-we stop Sakura-san?"Hinata stuttered out."Hn.The dobe's clumsly.It's his fault anyhow."Hinata pouted."Sasuke-san!How could you?!"Sasuke looked down with abit of shock in his eyes.Naruto heard and saw Hinata pouting."Hinata-chan!Who knew?!" Sakura looked back completly forgeting her rage."Hinata!You whined and scolded without stuttering!!I'm so proud!"Sakura hugs Hinata as the four continue to the office.

"Ne ne!Tsunade-obaachan!"Sakura punched Naruto on the head again and out him in a headlock."Urusai baka!You don't know how angry she can get!"She whispered loud enough for only the four to hear."NARUTO!I TOLD YOU TO QUIT CALLING ME OBAACHAN!"The principle slammed her fist into her steel desk and nearly cracked it in half.

"Eh?!N-nani?!"Sasuke sighed and whispered."She's a very respected principle because of her massive strength.Sakura got her strength by training from her.And despite her young appearence she's atually in the 60's or so I've heard."Hinata gasped as her jaw dropped.

"What are you guys here for anyhow?"Hinata snapped out of it and regained her normal shy self."A-ano we-" "We just got in trouble."Sasuke covered Hinata's mouth with his hand and cut her off."For?"Tsunade anrrowed her eyes and placed her chin on her hands."U-um...running in the halls!!Yeah that's it running in the halls!"Sakura lied.Tsunade sighed knowing she'd never get the truth out."Yeah Tsunade-obaachan!That's what happened!Gai-sensi caught us running around in the halls!"Tsunade got a very annoyed look on her face and stood up."NARUTO!"

Sakura mentally slapped herself while her innerself tried to strangle Naruto.'Baka baka baka baka baka Naruto!!You don't know how mad Tsunade-sama can-' "GYAH!!"The four quickly ducked as a chair went flying at them."T-t-t-tsunade-sama!Onegai!Forgive N-n-naruto-kun for h-his foolishn-n-ess!"Hinata stuttered out."Hinata-cha-!"Sakura silenced him by punching him hard on the head and knocking him unconcious.

"Tsunade-sama!Onegai!P-please calm down!Your blood pressure remember!"The assitant principle deperatly tried calming the enraged principle down.

"Argh!Detention all four of you!"Sakura mentally strangled Naruto and dropped him onto the floor as he regained conciousness. "Jeeze Sakura-chan You sure can hit hard."Sakura hit him again as he got up with three large bumps on his head. "Dobe." Naruto glared at Sasuke and the four exited the office. "Great Naruto!Now look at what you did!"

"A-ano Sasuke-san, w-where do w-we go now?The bell r-rang not too l-long ago." Sasuke looked at her. "I have...cooking..." Hinata's eyes widened. 'He cooks?!' "A-ano I have it too."

'Does she have like the same schedule as I do?'He continued walking as Naruto and Sakura parted for their class.Sasuke remembered Sakura's warning. 'You dare hurt Hinata-chan and I WILL break your nose next time.' Sasuke sighed and continued until he heard Hinata scream. "AYIE!!"Hinata fell over and landed over someone's legs. "Eh?Nani?"The pineapple haired boy opened his eyes and saw a raven haired girl on his lap. "Who are you?"Hinata blushed and got up. "G-g-gomen nasai!I'm H-hyuga Hinata!" "Nara Shikamaru."The boy got up and yawmed. "Guess you caught me during my nap."

"A-ano don't you have class?"Hinata asked. "Meh.Class is so boring.It's the perfect place to catch some extra sleep.Eh?Sasuke?What are you doing with a girl?" Sasuke sighed. "We have the same class."

Hinata was still a bright red. "A-ano...We should be g-getting to class!Ja ne!"Hinata ran off in the direction of the cooking class then stopped mid-way."A-ano...where's cooking class?"

Sasuke walked over to her as Shikamaru went away. "Comeon Hinata."Hinata obediantly followed. 'Did his voice just soften?' 'Did my voice just soften my?'Sasuke menatally slapped himself.

The two entered class and went behind a table as the teacher came in. "Alright class!Time for cooking!" "Kurenai-sensi!You can't cook!" Kiba had just yelled.Kiba was next to a boy with spikey hair that looked kinda like Naruto's except black and black sunglasses.He was staring at a bee. "Shino!Put Bee-chan away!" Shino looked up and gently picked up the bee and put it back into a jar.

"CLASS!I SAID WE START COOKING!"The red-eyed woman yelled.The class silenced and she smiled. "Now.Let's see who shall be the taste-tester."The class groaned. Sasuke whispered to Hinata. "More like victim."

To be continued...

**Hehehe!Our main chars have now gotten detention!And Sasuke and Hinata are now stuck in a deadly cooking class!Who shall be poisined by Kurenai's cookies?!BWAHAHA!**


	5. Cookies!

**Chi:What shall happen to our main chars in this deadly cooking chapie?!And what's with Bee-chan and Shino?!Shall the taster survive Kurenai's demonic cooking skills?!Let us find out!**

**Sasuke:Yeesh.Bee-chan?**

**Chi:That was the only name I could think of!Now disclaimer Hinata!**

**Hinata:Chi does not own Naruto.**

High School Mischeifs

Hinata looked at Sasuke with a pout then whispered back."She can't be that bad at cooking!I mean she is the teacher."Sasuke looked at her noticing she didn't stutter again.

"Yeah.The teacher that can turn cookies into posined shuriken."Sasuke replied quietly.Shino sat still while Kiba looked away.Kurenai smiled and looked around the class."Ooo.We have a new student!"The class imediatly turned their heads to Hinata which caused her to blush."What do you say?How would you like to be the taster today?"

Hinata looked around blushing still unsure of her answer."Don't do it Hinata!You're too young to die!!" "Kiba!Sit boy!"Kiba obeyed.'Stupid dog tricks!'Hinata looked up at the techer."Seriously Hinata.You're really gonna risk your life here on the first day of school?" "Sasuke-san!I'll be fine!"Hinat stands and turns to the teacher."I'll-" "NOOO!HINATA!YOU'LL DIE OUT THER-mmph!!!"Shino had grabbed Kiba by the collar."Calm down Kiba.She'll learn soon enough."

"Are you crazy Shino?!!I mean comeon!Would you like it if Bee-chan died because of Kurenai's poisined cookies?!"Shino dropped Kiba and held his jar protectively."My Bee-chan.You'll never get my sweet little Bee-chan."

"Kiba!How would you like to join Hinata as a co-tester?"Kiba silenced."N-nani?!"Kurenai smiled evily."Comeon you two."Hinata walked up shyly to the teacher's desk while Kiba's head dropped and he walked up as well."Okay now!Everybody esle can start the recipe on the board while I take these two to the back!"The class sighed with releif and began the cooking as Kiba and Hinata walked into the backroom with Kurenai.

'Poor Hinata.'Sasuke thought.He began the recipe as the two disappeared behind the death door.

The door shut behind the three as the room light's got turned on."Now."Kurenai placed her hands on the table."Get your aprons on.We'll begin."The two obeyed ,Kiba hesitantly."Kurenai pulled out a batch of cookies that looked fine."ARGH!It's the deadly cookies!!"Hinata looked at him confused."They look fine to me."She said without a stutter."Take one then Hinata.Don't worry."Kiba grabbed Hinata and pulled her back."Noo!!HInata don't!You'll die!!"

"Kiba!I-I'll be fine!"Kiba let go and sadly ducked his head.Somehow Bee-chan flew in threw the window and landed on Kiba."Eh?Bee-chan?"Bee-chan wizzed around creating a pattern in the air.TAKE THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE."Ah!Smart Shino!You're a lifesaver!Literally."Kiba walked up to Hinata and whispered to her."Take the one in the middle.It won't be poisined.She bought that one at the store."Hinata looked at Kiba oddly but she took it either way.Kiba then realized something."Wait a second...which one do I take?"

Bee-chan wizzed around again.ANY.THAT WAS THE ONLY STORE-BOUGHT ONE."EH?!!SHINO!!!"Bee-chan flew away before Kiba could catch her."Aw!Now I have to die!!NOO!!!"Kiba walked over with his head down while Hinata looked at him confused.He picked up one and closed his eyes."Aw kami!"

"Alright.Let's try them."Kurenai grinned.Hinata bit into her's while Kiba held his breath and did the same.

"AGH!!!" "K-K-KIBA!!!"Kiba burst out of the room and ran out toward the bathroom while Hinata looked confused and continued eating her cookie."I don't k-know why e-everybody thinks Kurenai-sensi c-can't cook.T-the c-cookie seems fine..."The class gasped as Hinata finished the cookie.'She must've gotten the store-bought one.Poor Kiba.'Sasuke thought.Shino watched Bee-chan land on his finger and stared at her again.

"Now class!Has everyone finished?"The class nods."Alright!Because Kiba's missing and Hinata's new we'll just have a free cooking period!That's all!"Kurenai smiled and the class sighed with releif as Hinata made her way back next to Sasuke."See.The cooking teacher should know how to cook!"Sasuke noted again that she lost her stutter when she was talking to him."Um Hinata.That cookie was store-bought.Didn't Kiba tel you?"Hinata looked confused again and opened her mouth to say something but was intrerupted by the bell."Oh!I have swimming practice now!Ja ne Sasuke-san!"

Hinata ran off toward the swimming pool area."Hinata!You have swimming too?!Comeon!"Ino appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hinata's wrist while Sasuke watched form afar.'She does have the same schedule as me..."Sasuke followed quietly sighing.'I wonder what she looks like in a bathing suit...'

To be continued...

**Oooo!Sasuke's gonna see Hinata in a bathing suit!Will his perverted side take over or can he resist Hinata?!And yes.They're swimming in the same pool!It's just spearated in half by a net.**


	6. Pool Problems!

**Chi:Yay!Sasuke and Hinata are gonna swim!How shall Sasuke react?!How shall Hinata act?!Let us find out the story yet again!**

**Hinata:Yay!I know how to swim now!**

**Sasuke:Whatever.**

**Hinata:Your mean Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:Aw!Hinata-chan!**

**Chi:Drat.Now I have to do the disclaimer.I do not own Naruto.**

High School Mischeifs

"I-ino-san!"Hinata was pulled into the lockeroom as Ino went to their locker and unlocked it."Here!"Ino shoves a black one-peice into Hinata's hands."CHANGE!NOW!"Hinata stared at Ino for a long time before starting.Ino walks behind the row of lockers and picks up her cell."Sakura!Hinata's in swimming now!Let''s start Plan A!Sasuke's Pervy Side!"Sakura who was on the other end of the phone in Art class whispered back."Go!"

Ino hung up and hid the cell in her towel and went back to Hinata who was changed by then."OMG HINATA!YOU LOOK GREAT!Now get out there!"Ino pushed Hinata out of the lockeroom into the pool area."I-INO-SAN!"All eyes turned on Hinata and Ino as the two entered."HINATA!YOU TAKE SWIMMING?!"Naruto stared at her in her bathing suit as Sasuke came out of the boy's lockeroom."What's with all the-"Sasuke was immediatly trampled by his fangirls."SASUY!!YOU LOOK SO HOT!!" "OMG SASUKE-KUN!"Some of the girls fainted while the others swooned over Sasuke.

"H-huh?"Hinata looked over to the giant crowd and noticed Sasuke in the middle.'OMG OMG OMG!!Sasuke's gonna see me in a swimsuit OMG!YIE!What's he gonna think?!I mean I'm like half-naked!My curves are showing!EEEK!'Hinata thought as her face turned bright red as she continued toward the pool, Ino pushing her further.

As she passed some of the boys stared at her drooling and most of the girl's jaws dropped while the others gained an envious look."Damn Hinata!"The girl with buns who Hinata had talked to walked up to them a towel drapped over her shoulder."Who knew you had such a bod for such a tiny girl?"

"T-tenten-san!"Sasuke finally noticed Hinata at the other end of the pool and stared wide-eyed at the veiw.'OH MY GOD!'The veiw caused him to have a very faint pink blush on his cheeks.'HOLY CRAP I'M BLUSHING!!And for a girl!'Sasuke's perverted side was starting to take affect on him."Damn..."He began walking toward her unconciously."Um, Hinata!You took swimming?" He said.'Ack!I hesitated!Stupid perverted side of my head!' 'Omg he hesitated!Wait is he staring at me?'Sasuke was,indeed,staring at Hinata.

"A-a-ano S-s-s-sasuke-san!I d-didn't k-k-know y-you t-t-t-took sw-swimming!"Hinata stuttered out really badly."Uh yeah.You look nice."Hinata's blush only worsened at his comment as Ino stopped pushing her and smiled as she skipped over to a lazy Shikamaru while taking out her cell."Sakura.Yeah.Plan A-Sasuke's Pervy Side Success!Commence Plan B-Pool Accidents!"She whispered into the phone then quickly put it away before anyone caught her.

"A-ano S-sasuke-s-san I-I think w-we should -"Hinata was cut off by the sound of the whistle."Oh!C-class is starting!Ja ne!" Hinata ran to her side of the pool blushing terriably as the boys continued to stare at her.'Dammit what's happening to me?!Am I, Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob of every vgirl in school, starting to atually fall for someone that seems to have no common intrest in me whatsoever?!'

_**'Comeon.Admit it Sasuke.She looks HOT in a bathing suit.Hey.What if she was wearing a two-peice?'**_

'Ack!Now you come out!Great!And she does look kinda cute...'

_**'That and HOT!'**_

'Agh get out of my head you stupid perverted inner!'

_**'Hey.I'm only perverted because YOU won't show your pervy side outside your thick skull.'**_

'KAMI SAVE ME!'

Sasuke held his head and walked to his side of the pool."Jeez Sasuke you really do like her."Sasuke shot Naruto a glare."I.Do.Not.Like.Her." "Yeah right.And Ino's not in love with Shikamaru."Sasuke sighed wondering why he was stuck in the same class as his best friend.

'Omg!I can't beleive Sasuke saw me in a bathing suit!And he was staring at me!'

_**'However you have to admit he looks good in trunks.'**_

'Eek!Who are you?!'

_**'Your inner duh.Jeez you gotta get aloud more often.It's tight inside your little head.'**_

'Oh yeah thanks for the confidence boost.'

_**'Well anyhow I'm your confident boy-crazy side.And man did you snatch a good catch!'**_

'Huh?'

_**'Jeez are you that oblivious?I mean can't you tell that Sasuke was TOTALLY into you!'**_

'Yeah right!I mean how could he have an intrest in me?'

_**'Wow.You ARE oblivious.Hey!WATCH IT!'**_

"KYAAA!!"Hinata felt herself being pushed hard from behind."Ah!Oops!Hinata!OH god!"Ino had just 'accidently' knocked into Hinata which sent her flying into the pool."KYA!" "Huh?"Sasuke turned around just in time as Hinata crashed into him sending them both into the water.As they resurfaced Hinata was in Sasuke's arms comepletly soaked.Hinata blew her hair out of her face and noticed she was in a faintly blushing Sasuke's arms and EVERYONE was staring straight at the two, most with envious looks.Hinata's face had now resembled Sasuke's favorite fruit.A tomato.

_**'WHOOT!SCORE ONE FOR HINATA!THANKS INO!'**_

'Omg I'm in his arms!Eek!'

Hinata stared at Sasuke's who strong arms were wrapped around her her blush deepening trememdously.

_**'OH YEAH!HINATA'S IN OUR ARMS!'**_

'Gak whatdoIdowhatdoIdo?!!'

"Uh..."Sasuke put Hinata down his cheeks showing a faint pink.Ino smiled and walked over to her towel unwrapping her cell."Plan B.Sucess!"Sakura who was on the other side smiled evily."Great.Now time for the icing on the cake!GO!"Ino hung up as Hinata got out of the pool blushing madly while the fangirls gathered around Sasuke again."Hinata!I'm so sorry!I never meant to push you really!"

"I-it's okay!Where's my towel?"Hinata sked stuttering slightly."Oh.You were wearing it when you fell into the pool."Hinata mentally slapped herself."Oh great.Well I'll let it dry during class.What are we doing today?"Ino smiled."Water Volleyball.Boys verses Girls.Let's go get'em!"Ino grabbed Hinata and jumpped into the pool while the rest of the girls followed and the boys gathered on the other side of the net."ALRIGHT!LET'S GO!"

To be continued...

**Hehe...And our Inners have been introduced!And what's Ino and Sakura planning?!We shall find out another time!BWAHAHAHA!**


	7. Game time!

**Chi:What is Ino and Sakura planning for their final trick?!Warning!Sasuke is very OCC in this chapie!And Hinata shall say the the disclaimer!**

**Hinata:Chi does not own Naruto or any of the chars in Naruto.**

**Chi:You could've been alittle more enthusiactic.**

**Hinata:Sorry!Sasuke rubbed off on me!**

**Chi:Anyhow let's get on with the story!And yes I edited every chapie so that it now has the disclaimer.Forgot it before!Sorries!**

High School Mischeifs

Ino swam back and caugh the ball from the coach."YOU BETTER GET READY BOYS!"Ino jumped and smacked the ball to the other side of the net easily which was brought back by Shikamaru."Ayie!Shikamru you're so cool!!" "Uh...Ino...which side are you on?"Hinata looked at her then hit the ball back softly.

"YEAH!LET'S GO BELEIVE IT!"Naruto jumped and smacked the ball back hard as he could."Look out!" "Huh?"Some random girl turned to Ino as the ball hit her on the back of the head and bouced back hitting Naruto straight in the face."YOW!"The ball fell into the water on the boy's side."Jeez naruto your as clumsy as ever."Sasuke hit him on the head causing a small bump to form.

"Aw!Sasuke-teme!You didn't have to be so mean!"The ball went back to Ino who quickly served it again and hit Naruto in the head while he was talking to Sasuke.Hinata giggled and Sasuke smacked it back boredly and the ball continued going over the net over and over and over okay you get it!The ball continued to hit people in the head and bouce back while Sasuke tried acting bored but easily got distracted when Hinata jumped to hit the ball.

_**'OMG look at her tiny curves!'**_

'Kami not you again!'

_**'Still she can play a mean game!'**_

'Well your right there.'

Sasuke continued staring at Hinata as she finally noticed she blushed softly.

_**'Cha!He's staring at us girl!And check out those abs!'**_

'Inner!'

_**'What?You're so thinking it too!'**_

'Am not!'

_**'Look I'm your inner THOUGHTS.Of course your thinking it if I'm thinking it!'**_

'...drat.I have no comeback.'

Hinata snapped into reality when some girl pushed her into the water 'by accident' right when she was about to hit the ball.Sasuke glared at the girl realizing it was one of his fangirls that pushed Hinata.'Wait a second I'm getting angry because a girl got pushed into the water by one of my fangirls?' "Ne.Sasuke.Your girlfriend just got pushed down by one of your fangirls."Sasuke shot a death glare at Naruto. "She. Is. NOT. My. Girlfriend!!"

Sasuke got pissed badly at Naruto and slammed the ball down to the other side of the net as Hinata resurfaced."EEK!"Ino ducked into the water revealing Hinata behind her as the ball came straight at her.Hinata turned."Huh?Ino-s-"

POW!"HINATA!" "HINATA-CHAN!" "This is so troublesome." "HINATA!ACK!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him hard."Now look what you made me do!KAMI YOU BAKA!"Everyone stared at Sasuke while he dove under the net followed by a dizzy Naruto and Shikamaru."Hinata!Hinata wake up!HINATA!"Ino was shaking Hinata trying to wake her up while some of Sasuke's fangirls nsickered and smirked.

"Hinata!Sasuke swam over followed still by a dizzy Naruto and Shikamaru."Jeez Sasuke how hard did you have to hit it!" "It's the dobe's fault!He got me angry!"Sasuke went over and Ino shoved Hinata into his arms then dove under."Huh?Ino!"

"Nmm...Sasuke-kun?"Sasuke perked up and looked down at the girl in his arms blsuhing a faint pink when he noticed she had woken up and had just called him 'Sasuke-_KUN_'.

_**'Hey.It doesn't sound bad at all when she says it.'**_

'Hate to admit it but your right for a change.'

"Hinata-chan?Your awake thank kami!"Sasuke hugged Hinata from nowhere.'Ack!!Stupid inner!Why'd you make me hug her?!'

_**'Please.You were practically beggin to hug her.She feels so soft.'**_

'AGH!Wait your right...'

"S-s-s-s-sasuke-kun?!!!"Hinata held her head with one hand and stared at him wide-eyed.Sasuke finally snapped out of his world and let her go while everyone except Ino and Shikamaru dropped their jaws and stared wide-eyed at the two."Gomen nasai Hinata-chan!I didn't mean for it to hit you!" "I-i-it's a-a-alright S-sasuke-k-kun..."Hinata noted that he added -chan to her name.

_**'WHOOO!!!SASUKE HUGGED US!But damn he can hit HARD!'**_

'OMG.Sasuke hugged me!'

_**'He was so strong!If only you didn't speak up then we'd still be in his grasp!'**_

Hinata's face was close to a tomato shade again and Sasuke now had a NOTICABLE shade of pink on his cheeks.All of his fangirls immediatly grew jealous of Hinata and Ino swam over."Hinata!i'm so glad your alright!" "Hinata-chan!!"Naruto swam over next to Sasuke."Wow.You really do like Hinata-chan Sasuke-teme."Hinata grew BLOOD RED at his comment."N-n-n-n-nani?!"Naruto looked at Hinata."Oops."Sasuke glared at Naruto and smacked him on the head but didn't say anything.All his fangirl's nearly drowned at Naruto's comment and how Sasuke didn't retort to it.

Hinata stared at Sasuke for a long time before opening her mouth to speak up."A-ano S-sasuke-k-k-kun..."Hinata couldn't think of the right words any longer.She was much too shocked to speak up.

_**'Oh yeah!Told ya he liked you's!'**_

'H-he likes me...'

"A-ano...I-is it really t-t-true S-s-sasuke-k-kun?"Sasuke stared at her for a long time before finally opening his mouth...

To be continued...

**I know!I hate cliffhangies!But I thought it'd be a good time to put one in!Well anyho I'm planning on making a pixel picture of Hinata,Ino and Sakura then making anohter of Sasuke, Naruto and Shika or making them all together.Tell me if I should or should not please!Thankies to everyone!**


	8. New plans Go!

**Chi:Thee moment thine all have been waiting for!The answer to the cliffhangie!**

**Sasuke:Seriously what are you gonna make me say?**

**Chi:Hehe...You have to read to find out!**

**Sasuke:Dang it!I hate suspense!**

**Chi:BWAHAHA!**

**Hinata:While those two are acting stupid, Chi does not own Naruto.**

**Chi and Sasuke:We were not acting stupid!Jinx!Oh shut up!No seriously quit it!ARGH!!**

**Hinata:See what I mean?**

High School Mischeifs

_Previously:'H-he likes me...'_

_"A-ano...I-is it really t-t-true S-s-sasuke-k-kun?"Sasuke stared at her for a long time before finally opening his mouth..._

"Hinata I-"The bell rings cutting Sasuke off."Gotta go!"(A/N:Ha!Thought he would say it didn't you!But it's not time!Not the right time...Hehehe...)Sasuke finished and sprinted out of the pool blushing softly.Hinata just stood there blsuhing madly.

'W-what if he does really like me?'Naruto walked up to Hinata who was still in the pool."Comeon Hinata-chan!Sasuke's gotta admit it sooner or later!Let's get out of here!It's lunch time."

Hinata nodded slowly not knowing what to say anymore.Ino went over to her towel and wiped herself off then got her cell."Yeah.Sakura.Apparently the cake never got finished.The stupid bell got it in the way." "NANI?!!!" "Jeez Sakura quiet down before the whole school hears you!Anyhow you got another plan?"Sakura who was walking in the halls with paint stuck on her fingers hought for a moment.Then stoped straight in her tracks and turned toward the bulletin board."EUREKA!"She screamed into the phone causing everyone to stare at her as she blushed."Well anyhow i got a plan Ino!And boy is it one BIG plan!"Sakura whispered her plan into the phone and put her cell away snickering evily.

Meanwhile Hinata was getting redressed wondering if Sasuke really did like her.Ino walked up to her completly dressed.(A/N:Jeez how does she change so fast?!)

"Comeon Hinata!Sakura's waiting!"After Hinata got fully dressed they headed toward lunch.Throughout the rest of the school day Sasuke and Hinata avoiding eachother only occasionally bummping into eachother at their lockers which caused them both to stare at eachother blankly before continuing on.Sooner than they thought it was already detention time.Sasuke and Hinata again were avoiding eachother by sitting as path as they could from eachother while Sakura was whispering to Naruto.

'Man what's happening to me today?Do I really like this Hinata girl?I mean she has no intrest in me right?'

_**'Well she sure does now.You hugged her.Which by the way was a very smart move!We got to feel her tiny curves!'**_

Sasuke sighed not having the energy to argue with his inner any longer.

'Either way she probaly thinks I'm an idiot now.'

_**'Hey.Never know.She might like you back.'**_

Sasuke blushed abit at the thought but shook it off.'No way...'

Hinata in the meanwhile was drawing in her sketchbook while recapping on the day's events.'Jeez what's going on?I mean at first Sasuke just saves me and we became friends, I think...and now I get this warm fuzzy feeling around him that makes me want to blush!'

_**'You like him Miss Oblivious.I mean it was so easy to Hinata!Snap out of it and get real!YOU LIKE HIM!'**_

Hinata slammed her book closed and merely placed her face on top of it.She was in no mood to be lectured.Much be lectured by her innerself!

Naruto and Skaura were still whispering to eachother in the meantime."Got it Naruto?" Naruto nods."You sure are smart Sakura-chan!"Sakura blushes at Naruto's comment as detention finally was over and the four departed.Sakura with Hinata,Sasuke with Naruto."Ne Sasuke-teme!"Naruto nudged Sasuke in the arm."You being much quieter than usual.Anything on your mind."Sasuke just shoved him off."Hmph.Well anyway!You hear the dance coming up this friday?"Sasuke didn't even bother answering."Hehe.I hear Hinata will be there!"Sasuke's head shot up at that and he immediatly got intrested.'Hehe.Score!'Naruto thought.

"Hinata?You okay?You been awfully quiet since lunch." "I'm fine."Hinata answered."Comeon.Tell me!"Sakura begged but Hinata just replied with the same answer."WEll if you won't tell me it's fine.By the way you going to the dance this friday?"Hinat shook her head."But why?!"Sakura whined."I'm not good at dancing."Sakura put her hands on her hips."Well then I'll teach you!COMEON!"Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran off toward her house."Sakura!I don't even have an outfit!" "Then we'll go buy you one!COMEON!"Hinata finally gave in as Sakura continued dragging her toard her house.'This is gonna be a LONG week.'Hinata thought.

To be continued...

**Yes I now very uneventful chapie!I'm so sorry!And apparently I think I'm gonna make the pic just SasuHina cause I can't think of how to draw/pixel it up.Anyhow hope you guys like the drawing or pixel pic once I make it!**


	9. Dance Hinata Dance!

**Chi:Yays!The ninth chapie!The girls gather!**

**Sasuke:Yup.And Chi yet again is acting stupid!She didn't even put ME in this chapie!**

**Chi:Yuppers!Hahaha!This is an almost all girlies chapie Sasuke!WAIT YOUR TURN!**

**Sasuke:Aw comeon!**

**Hinata:Not again!**

**Chi:Hehehe...**

**Hinata and Sasuke:She's creepy!**

**Chi:Okay this is becoming too long.Hinata!**

**Hinata:Chi does not own Naruto!**

**Chi:-sniffle-WHY?!**

High School Mischeifs

"Sakura!"Hinata gasped for air."NO MORE RUNNING PLEASE!"Skuara just laguhed and continued sprinting toward her home.

_**'Jeez.Where does this little bubblegum hair math wiz get her engery from?'**_

The two finally stopped infront of a small house and ran inside."Kasan!I'm home!"Sakura threw her things down and ran to the livingroom."Oh!Sakura honey!You brought over a friend!"

"What?Is it that Naruto person?!"Sakura's tousan peeked in."Oh.It's a a girl.Nevermind."He walked out while Sakura's mother cheerfully cleaned up the house."Ne!Kasan!Where's Ino?!" "Ino?!She in on this too?!"Hinata yelled at Sakura."UPSTAIRS SAKURA!"Ino's voice echoed."Alright!First you need to call your house and tell them your staying over!" "E-eh?!You mean like a sleepover?!" "Yup!Ino's staying over too!"Hianta sighed as Sakura shoved her cell into Hinata's hands.HInata dialed in her home-phone and let it ring before someone picked it up.

"Dare desu ka?"

"Neji-niisan?Look, I'm staying over a friend's house."

"Hinata-sama?What for?"

"To prepare for a sophomore dance."

"Oh yeah.The big dance this friday.Thought you said you weren't going."

"Been a change of plan.Just tell Otousan I'm staying over alright!"

"Wait a second.You aren't going to the dance with that Uchiha kid are you?"

"NEJI-NIISAN!Of course not!What made you think that?!"

"Tenten told me about the 'pool incident'."

"Oh so your girlfriend told you about.As expected from you two."

"Hinata-sama!She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah whatever." _**'Cha yeah right.And hairy cats like water.' **_"Anyhow just tell Otousan about it alright!Gotta go bye!"

Hinata hung up before Neji could say anything esle and gave the phone back to Sakura."Neji-NIISAN?"Sakura galnced at her."Cousin.I just call him Neji-niisan."Sakura nods and puts her cell away and runs upstairs dragging a surprised Hinata behind her."Ne Sakura!Coemon!"Ino ran into Sakura's room followed by Sakura dragging Hinata along."So which dnces are we learning Sakura-san?Ino-san?"Hinata sat down on the floor only to be immediatly pulled back up."Let's learn a slow dance!"Ino suggested."No!It's way too soon for that!Let's learn something rockstarish!Afterall the theme is Rock Concert!"

"Hm.Good point.Alright!Let's go!"Ino shoved a random rock CD into the player and turned up the volume."Oooo!I love this song!"Sakura grinned widely and threw off her shoes followed by Ino."Comeon Hinata!Just throw in your own moves or copy some moves you saw!You must've been to a rock concert before!"Hinata shook her head."Otousan doesn't like loud music."The music crashed and Ino and skaura's jaws dropped."OMG!You're so behind Hinata!WE are so taking you to a rock concert this week!"Hinata backed up as Ino took her arm and threw her onto the bed."Just watch us and you'll learn in no time!"

The music restarted as Hinata watched Sakura and Ino dance crazily to it."A-ano are you sure dancing is supposed to be THAT wild?"Ino nodded and puled Hinata into the dance."Comeon Hinata!Just dance to the flow of the music!"Hinata blushed but sighed and started to pick up the beat.At first she only danced small steps but soon picked up the flow and started adding her natural flexiablity to the dance producing never before seen moves inclusing some cartwheels along with a few flips."See Hinata!Your a natural!!"

"Hounto ni?"Hinata bightened abit and continued with her new dance which looked immpossiable to copy with all the twists and unpredictable moves."Woah Hinata!See what I mean?You can dance like arockstar anytime!"Sakura and Ino laughed as they soon had to sit out because they became exhausted.Hinata too soon became to exhausted to continue and fell on the floor laughing and panting."Well looks like our process has gotten great!It's alright night though!Coemon let's hit the sack you guys!"Hinata and Ino agreed as Sakura layed two blankets on the floor for Ino and Sakura.

"Tomarrow after school Hinata we're meeting up with Ino at Ino's house.She lives right down the street from my house so don't worry!Ino will take you there afterward!Well you did great!But let's all get some rest!Oyasumi!"Sakura shut the lights off and Ino fell asleep snoring loudly."Hehe.Ino sure can snore."Hinata nodded and giggled abit.'Maybe this won't be that bad.'She thought as she soon fell asleep dreaming about well...you know who.

To be continued...

**Hehe!Hinata learned to dance!And the pic may take awhile!I'm no good at drawing.And yes I know.This chapie was quite uneventful but Neji was mentioned again!WEll anyhow the next chapie will take place at the same time as this one except with Sasuke.So let's be happy and reveiw plz!**


	10. Sasuke's Inner Dance

**Chi:WHOOT!CHAPIE 10!!Time to celebrate!Celebrate good time comeon!CHA!**

**Sasuke:I love this song!  
Hinata and Chi:-music crashes and the two stare at Sasuke-Who are you and what have you done to(my)Sasuke?!(You can obviously guess who put in the MY)**

**Sasuke:What?An avenger can't like music?**

**Hinata:Not you at least.**

**Sasuke:Hina-chan!**

**Chi:Will you two shut up and get on with the disclaimer?**

**Hinata:Meanie!**

**Sasuke:Yeah!What she said!**

**Chi:Oh forget it!I do not own Naruto!**

High School Mischeifs

"Comeon Sasuke-teme, at least try looking like your enjoying it!"Sasuke glared at Naruto."How can I be enjoying anything when I'm practicing dancing with you dobe?" "Hey!I said pretend I'm Hinata!"Shikamaru sighed knowing this was getting no where."Troublesome."

"Oi!Shikamaru!Help me get Sasuke to dance!"Shikamaru opened his eyes an sighed as he got up toward the two."Ne Sasuke.Hinata wouldn't like it if you ended up stepping all over her tiny toes would she?"Sasuke sighed and gave in."How'd you do that Shikamaru?"Naruto looked at him."Using Hinata."

"Can we get get on with it before I try commiting suicide?"Naruto pressed play on the player and took Sasuke's hands."Now this is a slow dance remember!Graceland,Chewing and Magicest!"Sasuke looked at him like her was an idiot...which he was."I think he meant 'Graceful,Charming and Magestic."Sasuke smacked the dobe on the head."Jeez you can't even get your words right." "Well at least I can dance without killing people's feet!Shikamaru!I need another bandage!"

Shikamaru sighed and handed Naruto a bandage for his foot while Sasuke smacked his own forehead.'I'll never learn in time.'

_**'Why don't you let me take over for abit?I know how to dance abit.'**_

'Oh yeah right and pigs fly!'

At that moment a pig flew past the window squealing something that sounded like "Pwuu!".

'Okay maybe they do but who cares!'

Tsunade back at the school was furious and throwing things around.So that's how Tonton flew.

_**'Well anyhow I've watched the ladies dance before.'**_

'...you really are a sick perv.'

_**'Your just calling yourself that you know.'**_

'Whatever.But what the heck.Not like you could be any worse than me.But you only take control of my body not my mind!'

_**'Fine whatever.'**_

Sasuke sighed and reopened his eyes."Well let's get back to the dance."Sasuke grabbed Naruto for no reason and turned the music back on.'Oh great here we go...' "Dang what caused you to improve so quickly Sasuke-teme?!"Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed he was dancing quite well.'Hey.You CAN dance.Who knew?'

_**'Uh...I didn't do anything yet.'**_

'What?You mean I'M dancing right now?!!!Holy crap I'm dancing!!'

_**'Yeah who knew?I guess I rubbed off on ya.'**_

Sasuke continued dancing on his own while Naruto and Shikamaru stared wide-eyed at him.'Dang it.How am I supposed to impress Ino when Sasuke over there suddenly turned into the ultimate slow dancing machine?!'Shikamaru thought to himself.Naruto had no idea what was going on and just continued confused at what had just happened."Oi.Sasuke.How'd you improve so suddenly?"Sasuke just shrugged.

"Well what are you gonna do when the fast dances come up?"Sasuke immediatly stopped and smacked his own forehead."No forgot about them."

"Hmph.You were probaly thinking about Slow Dancing with Hinata too much."Sasuke twitched and nearly charged at Shikamaru."Oi!Sasuke!What are you gonna wear?"Sasuke looked down at his shirt and shorts."What?This isn't enough?"Naruto's jaw dropped while Shikamaru stared oddly at him."You plan on going in that when Hinata-chan might be dressing up badly for it?!She'll be so crushed."Sasuke twitched."Fine...we'll go...shopping tomarrow..."Naruto gasped."You said the S-word!OMG!You don't LIKE Hinata-chan!You LOVE her!!!I'm serious you'd NEVER say the S-word!!!"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself.'Oh boy...this is gonna be a majorly annoying week...'He fell down on his bed while Naruto dragged Shikamaru to the guest rooms in the Uchiha Estate.Sasuke sighs and soon enough falls asleep also dreaming about you know who.(A/N:DUH!!)

To be continued...

**Whoot!Go Sasuke!You finally found your inner dance!CHA!Well hope you like that one.Yes another uneventful chapie but of course still R&R!PLEASE?!!!**


	11. The Dreaded Mall part 1!

**Chi:Oh yeah!I finally got 50 reveiws!HOORAY!**

**Hinata:She still scares me.**

**Chi:Aw!Hinata you ruined the mood!**

**Sasuke:Don't yell at Hina-chan!**

**Chi:Aw whateever!Just do the frikin disclaimer!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Wow.She cursed!Either way Chi does not own Naruto!**

High School Mischeifs

'HINATA!HURRY UP!!"Ino waved at Hinata from the school entrance as she quietly confronted Ino."Comeon!Sakura's waiting probaly!"Ino grabbed Hinata by the wrist, which she was quite accustomed too by now, and dragged her toward her house skipping happily.

"So what are we doing today Ino-san?"Hinata was being trained in the art of 'School Dances' by her two best friends Ino and Sakura."Hehehe..."Sakura burst in between the two and the two yelling in unision.

"SHOPPING!!!"The two continued to drag Hinata as she sighed and gave in.If there was one thing Hinata wasn't accustomed too that would be shopping.Back at her house/mansion they had everything they needed and more.Hinata never left to the house to get anything that she needed.And even when she did need it one of her servents would go get it for her against her will.

The two barged into Ino's home and went upstairs."I thought we were going shopping?"

"Not in THAT we aren't."Ino tossed Hinata a pair of clothes."It's mine.You seem like my size."Sakura pulled out a separate pair of clothes and put them on.She was wearing a normal pink tee with flower embroidered jeans.Ino randomly put on an outfit being a purple mini and a purple sleeveless.HInata just plainly put on Ino's set of clothes which ended up being capris and a short-sleeved tee.Hianta put on her own sweatshirt over the shirt which Sakura and Ino rejected to.

"Comeon Hinata!Take it off!You're hiding again!What are you gonna do at the dance?!Wear a jacket?!"Ino immediatly tried pulling it off while Hinata pulled back."I-ino-san!I'll take it off already just-GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!"Sakura and Ino stared wide-eyed at her."OMG HINATA!"The two hugged her."You learned to yell!"Hinata sweatdropped anime style and gets dragged out of the house by Ino and Sakura who grabbed two purses on the wall.

"W-wait!Shouldn't I go get my own purse?"Hinata asked as she got dragged along."It's fine!You can pay us back later!"The two skipped off toward the mall which ended up being only a few blocks away."Ah!The fresh mall air!"Sakura stretched then gasped."OMG!LOOK AT IT!"Sakura ran at a random girl's store and stared at the new dress line on sale."I MUST GET ONE FOR THE DANCE!"Sakura ran in followed by Ino and Hinata.

'Ick dresses.'Hinata not being a great fan of girly things definetly hated wearing a dress unless she had to or she wanted to for some unknown reason.She especially hated the kind in front of her.Revaling.Girly.Bright.Hinata sighed and waited patiently for the two hyper girls to stop.

An hour later...

"OMG LOOK!!This is so me!!!"

Another hour later...

"INO!I SAW IT FIRST!!!"

Too many hours later...

"Um guys...it's already 5:00PM...and we came here at 2:00PM..."Hinata looked at her watch as the two girls finally stopped."OMG!We're so sorry Hinata!!"Ino and Sakura immediatly purchased their items and dragged Hinata to a more rock-like section of the mall.'Dang...malls have everything...'Hinata thought as they pasted hundreds of stores."Here!This shop will suit you fine Hinata!"Ino stopped infront of a storre that looked alot like a rocker's store."Uh...Are you sure this is ACK!"Hianta was pulled in by Sakura and Ino who immediatly started skimming throught the racks and throwing things at Hinata.

"OOO!THIS HINATA!!"

"UGH WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NO WAY!THIS ONE!"

"What about this?!"

"Oooo yeah!"

"EEKK!"Hinata was soon enough buried under a mountain of clothing."Oops.Looks like we got carried away again Hinata!"Ino and Sakura helped dig out Hinata from under the mountain and haul the clothes over to the changing rooms."Now GO!Try on everything!!"

Hinata blushes at some of the reveling clothing as Sakura shoved her inside on of the little cubicles along with the mountain of clothes.Hinata soon walked out in a very revealing mini and tight shirt that reavealed her curves.She blushed badly as some of the boys in the store stared drooling at her."Hm...TOO REVEALING!"

"Yeah.CHANGE!"Hinata went back into the cubicle and put on a baggy shirt with baggy jeans.

"TOO BAGGY!CHANGE!!!"

"TOO...uh...SOMETHING!"

"TOO BIG!!"

"TOO SMALL! 

"TOO ELVIS LIKE!"

"AGH MY EYES!!"

"NO WAY!!!"

Hours later...

"NOPE!!"Hinata sighed as she was sent back into the cubicle.She noticed there were almos no pairs of clothes left.'Hm...What if I...'Hinata began mixing up the clothes completly and messing with the different colors.She walked out in a lavender spagetti strap tank with a heart made of rinestones sewed in and a ton of sparkly beads along the edges.The tank also was tad short revealing some of her skin and was far enough to how her bellybutton.She wore it along with a pair of capris with a guitar pattern embroidered on the side and flowers shapes sewed on the pockets.It also was tight around the hips but spread out at the bottom.

Sakura and Ino stared wide eyed at Hinata then looked at eachother and jumped into the air."PERFECT!!!"Hinata blushed and looked into the mirror.'Hey.They're right.'She was pushed back into the cubicle and told to change back.She did what she was told and gave the outfit to Sakura and Ino who immediatly checked out.The three went to some other shops and bought a truckload of accesories and hair products plus some hair dye...'I don't even want to know what they're planning to do with that dye...'

Hinata got dragged back to Ino's house as the clock struck 10:00PM."Whoo!I'm beat!Who knew shopping could be so exhausting!"Hinata and Sakura nodded agreeing as Ino fell asleep on her bed then somehow rolled off and landed on Hinata's blanket.Sakura snickered and Hinata crawled onto Ino's bed for there was no longe room for her on her small little blanket.Sakura shut off the light and fell asleep.

'Man...Shopping sure was annoying.But I did try something new.And without Neji-niisan being with me.'She giggled abit remembering how her cousin was so overprotective of her that he would hardly ever let her out of the house unless he was with her.'Well I hope Sasuke like my outfi-wait a second did I just say SASUKE?!To think about it I think my last dream had him in it as well.What's going on?...'Hinata thought for long time before finally falling asleep.

To be coninued...

**WHOO!Chapie 11 Fine!And Hinata is finally relealizing her love!Hehe...Next chapie is about Sasuke at the mall at the same time Hinata was!But we all have to wait!**


	12. The Dreaded Mall part 2!

**Chi:BWAHAHA!I'm putting you in a mall Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata:Oh be quiet it not that bad Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke:You called me Sasuke-kun Hina-chan!!-Sasuke hugs Hinata-**

**Hinata:GAH!EMO GERMS!-runs around trying to get the clinging boy off her-**

**Sasuke:I am not emo!-clings tighter-comeon Hina-chan!This isn't fun I'm getting dizzy!**

**Chi:WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS?!!Jeez.And you say I act like an idiot.**

**Hinata and Sasuke:You do.**

**Chi:WAH!YOU'RE MEAN!-runs away-**

**Hinata:Look what you did Sasuke!You hurt Chi-chan's feelings!Anyhow Chi does not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke:I didn't do anything!!**

High School Mischeifs

"Why am I here again?"Sasuke asked for the hundredth-billionth time as he checked his watch.It was about 2:00."TO GET AN OUTFIT!!"Naruto yelled loudly gaining some odd looks."SASUY!!!" "SASUKE-KUN!OMG HERE'S HERE!SOMEBODY GET A CAMERA!!"The girls immediatly start running after Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru who they(A/N:They meaning Naruto.)dragged along somehow.

"SASUY-KUN!!COME BACK!WE JUST WANT A PIC TO SELL ON EBAY!!!"Shikamaru was suddenly pushed out of a crack inbetween two stores while Sasuke cast a large genjutsu making Shikamaru look like Sasuke and Sasuke look like Shikamaru in the eyes of everyone but themselves and Naruto."SASUY!!!"Shikamaru stared at the mob and started running for his dear life while Sasuke and Naruto checked to see if the coast was clear and quickly sneaked into a random store.

(A/N:Now that Sasuke and Shikamaru look like eachother I'm gonna write them like this:Real Person(Who they're disguised asso Sasuke would look like 'Sasuke(Shikamaru) and Shikamaru would look like 'Shikamaru(Sasuke)'.)

"Ack!Naruto you idiot you pulled us into a girl's store!!!"Sasuke(Shikamaru) pulled Naruto into a clothes rack hiding in the clothes quickly while some girl's ran into the shop."OMG I MUST GET THIS!!!"Yelled one of the girls."Wait a second...That's Sakura-chan's voice!!!"Naruto whispered."EEK!!IT'S SO YOU!!!"

"That must be Ino..."And then they heard the last girl sighed irriatbly and sit down near the rack.Sasuke(Shikamaru) noticed her tiny shoes and stared wide-eyed at them."Omg!!It's Hinata!Only she would have feet that tiny and well-shaped!"Sasuke(Shikamaru) stared at her feet while Naruto hit his head."Sasuke!Not so loud!You want them to know we're here?!!"Sasuke(Shikamaru) snapped out of it and smacked Naruto while silently pushing the rack closer to door.Ino,Sakura and Hinata didn't notice so they two sprinted out of the shop leaving the safety of they're rack back in the store.

"Whew...That was so close...Well where do we go now?"Sasuke(Shikamaru) looked at Naruto knowing he had no idea how to shop."Oh look over there!That looks like a cool store!!"Sasuke(Shikamaru) glanced at where Naruto was pointing and sweatdropped anime style."Bright...Boys?"Shikamaru(Sasuke)just ran by being chased by a mob of the real Sasuke's fangirls yelled "DON'T GO IN THERE!!!"Naruto stared at him oddly and turned back to Sasuke.

"Yeah!That's where Kiba got me this orange jumpsuit!"Sasuke sweatdropped again as he was forcfully pulled into the shop."Oh look how bout this?!"Naruto held up an orange shirt with the logo of the shop on it."No...way...in...hell..."

"What's your problem Sa-I mean Shikamaru?"Naruto gained some weird looks as Sasuke(Shikamaru) sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets."OH!Look!I'm so getting that!"Naruto picked up an orange jacket with short sleeves and blue lining along with little black buttons down the middle.Sasuke(Shikamaru) again sweatdropped as Naruto picked up the matching blue shorts and paid for it."So what do you like in here Shikamaru?"Sasuke(Shikamaru) sighed forgetting he looked like Shikamaru to everyone but Naruto and the real Shikamaru plus himself.

"Ahem...I SAID!SO WHAT DO YOU LIKE IN HERE _SHIKAMARU_?!!!"Naruto repeated louder as he nudged Sasuke(Shikamaru)in the arm."Huh?Oh!Nothing!"Sasuke said speaking his mind and the truth.

"Okay!Let's go to that gothic-like store over there!"Naruto pointed to a rocker store for boys."Uh...okay..."Sasuke(Shikamaru) was dragged by Naruto into the store."Wow...it's dark in here..."Naruto stated rubbing his eyes.He threw Sasuke(Shikamaru) at a clothes rack while Naruto went to another to search for a good pair of clothes for Sasuke(Shikamaru).Sasuke began searching through the rack stopping sometime to take closer look at some shirts ebfore throwing them back at the rack.

"Jeez there's nothing good in these racks!"Naruto sadi running to another.Sasuke(Shikamaru) also went to another to search...

An hour later...

"Find anything yet Shikamaru?"

"Nope..."

Another hour...

"ANYTHING?!!"

"Nope..."

Hours laters...

"Please tell you me you found something!"

"Nope..."

So long that the authoress of this story decided to stop this endless train before the readers got bored.

Sasuke(Shikamaru) looked around in the last rack and sighed wondering what he would do."OI!SA-SHIKAMARU!!"Sasuke(Shikamaru) turned as an article of clothing was shoved in his hands."Huh?"Sasuke(Shikamaru) looked at the jacket.It had a large collar that popped upward like some of Sasuke's shirts that he wears normally(A/N:The one he wears in the anime before the chuunin exams.) and black lining.It was a solid dark blue in color and had no sleeves.It had a zipper in the middle that could be unzipped and hidden under a flap in the jacket.

'Wow...who knew the dobe had a sense of color coordiantion?'

_**'Yeah.Who would've thought.'**_

'Not you again..."Sasuke(Shikamaru)sighed and nodded at Naruto."ALRIGHT!WE CAN FINALLY LEAVE!"Naruto yelled gaining more odd looks from the other boys in the store.Sasuke(Shikamaru) took the black no sleeve shirt that went with the jacket and black shorts with blue lining.He quickly paid for it and Naruto being Naruto made him purchase two black wrist bands with the outfit.The two left the mall a few hours after that because they decided to get dinner there.The two arrived home with an exhausted Shikamaru as the genjutsu wore off before leaving making Sasuke have to run out of the restrant followed by the two again.They got home at about 9:30ish and went to bed.

'Hinata was at the mall...does that mean she was going to atually buy an outfit for the dance?'Sasuke sighed.'Who knows...maybe if I'm lucky she'll be doing it for me...who am I kidding she doesn't like me...at least I think she doesn't...'Sasuke fell asleep about an hour late thinking about his encounter with Hinata at the mall.

To be continued...

**Yay!Sasuke's part is done!And the pic is coming out pretty well...wow...well see ya next time!**


	13. Preparations!

**Chi:OMG OMG!I'm gonna make sure I'm very descriptive in the chapie!I'm doing the preparation to the dance!**

**Hinata:Wow.That's the first time Chi made a promise she could live up to.**

**Sasuke:Omg...you're really right Hina-chan.**

**Chi:MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER!!!WHOO!!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:You were never in one Chi.**

**Chi:Oh.OH WELL!DISCLAIMER PLEASE!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Chi does not own Naruto.**

**Chi:AW!You two said it together!You were meant to be you two little lovebirds!  
Sasuke and Hinata:-blushes-CHI!!!**

High School Mischeifs

"HINATA!!!"Neji opened the door to get screamed at by a blonde and a...bubblegum hair girl?"Oh!You must be Neji!We're Hinata's BFF's!"The blonde one yelled."I'm Sakura!And she's Ino!"The two grinned wildly making Neji stare at them akwardly."So you two were the ones Hinata's been with for the past few days?"

"NEJI-NII!WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!!!"Neji sighed."HINATA'S FRIENDS!!!"He yelled back.

"Oooo!!Hinata-nee-chan's buds?!"A young girl with long brown hair ran in."This is uh...Hanabi-sama...Hinata-sama's little sister."The two stared at the young girl while Hinata ran down the stairs."Gomen nasai Neji-niisan!I was in the west wing and had to run here!"

"Don't worry Hinata-sama.You have guests I presume?"They heard someone yell."IF IT'S THAT UCHIHA KID USE JYUUKEN ON HIM!!"

"FATHER!!It's not Sasuke!!"

"Okay then."Neji stepped aside letting in the two hyper girls."May I take your uh...shopping bags?"The two turned and shook their heads."Nope!We're using the things in them!!"Sakura and Ino followed Hinata up the stairs."JESUS HOW HIGH ARE THESE STAIRS?!!!"Ino looked down at the what-seemed-like 50 meter drop."Oh.We have a three story house.My bedroom's on the top story and the ceilings are pretty high so the stairs are really tall.You should see the ones in the dining hall."Sakura and Ino stares jaws wide open.

"OMG!!!HINATA YOU LUCKY DOG!"The two yelled.Hinata blushed and continued up the stairs then walked down a really long hall."Omg...so tired...Hinata...how do you...navigate this...place?!"

"There are maps on the wall."Hinata points to a map about the size of the surface of a normal twin-sized bed.Sakura and Ino stared wide-eyed at the map while Hinata opened large white door at the end of the hallway."Ano..this is my room."

Sakura and Ino walk into a room that's bigger than an average courtyard.The walls were a soft lavender and the ceiling was white, the carpet being a soft blue and fluffy as bunny fur.The room had AC and a huge queen-sized bed with a sloping canopy,two white doors had big golden letters engraved on them in script reading _Bathrooms _and_ Closet_.It also had a large vanity and desk with lots of papers and art stuff on it.On the walls hung some paintings and drawings signed by _Hyuga Hinata_."OMG HINATA!!!!!"The girls yelled in unision so loud the entire world could hear.

"I-it's not that bad is it?"Hinata placed her finger to her lip oddly and the two girls ran around observing everything they saw."HINATA!!YOU ARE SO LUCKY!!!ACK!We've wasted alot of time admiring your room!We've got to get you dreseed up!!"The girls threw(literally)Hinata onto the bed and jumpped on themselves scattering everything in they're bags."SHOWER NOW!!!CHANGE THEN!!!"The two knocked her off the bed toward the door that said bathroom and threw her clothes while the two ran in pushing eachother to see who gets it first.

"Ano Sakura-san Ino-san there's-" "HOLY CRAP!!!"The two stared at the 5-star white bathroom with golden faucets and silver farmed mirrors.It had about 5 stalls which were pure white and the locks were also golden."A FIVE-STAR BATHROOM?!!!"

Hinata nods as she walks into another door that led to the showers."OMG HINATA!!"The two stared at the 5 showers and baths.It also had a corner spa and 3 standing corner showers in the other 3 corners.The three took their shower Ino and Sakura trying to savor the most of the expensive perfumed shampoo.

Hinata finished first and changed into her outfit and went outside to wait for the other two.Her outfit was a lavender stragetti strap tank revealing part of her stomach and had a rinestone heart in the middle and a barrage of sparkly beads on the edges.Hinata had also sewn a Hyuga symbol on the back being that all her shirts and jackets had the Hyuga symbol sewn into it.She also wore a pair of capris with a orange and pink guitar-pattren embroidered into the side and flower shapes on the pockets.It spread out at the bottom but was tight at the hips.(A/N:Refreshing people's memories.)

Sakura walked out next in a pink short sleeve tee-shirt.Her shirt had red sleeves and had the word HOTTIE written in the middle of the pink in red.She also wore tight green shorts which reveled most of her legs and an armband with the Haruno symbol on it.Ino was the last to come out.She had a very tight revealing denim mini-mini skirt that had a swirl embroidered on the pockets.She wore a dark purple top with a popped collar that rolled inward(A/N:Kinda like the collar she wore on her top before the shippuden series.).It had no sleeves but she wore an armband on the opposite arm Sakura's was on.It had a flower on it.

Hinata smiled as the two girls jumped onto her bed and searched throughout the accsories."ALRIGHT!LET'S GO!!!"Ino put on long white jackets over her clothes and wrapped a blanket around Hinata's clothes."Hehehe..."Sakura sat down next to Hinata with the same white blanket around her.Ino got out two cans of temporary hair dye."READY?!!SET!!!GOOOOO!!!!'

Ino sprayed the hair dye into Sakura's hair creating thin streaks of red then sprayed a blueish hair dye onto the bottom half of Hinata's hair."N-NANI?!!!"Hinat yelled as Sakura held her down.

"Don't worry Hinata!!!Ino's an expert!!"After some struggling Ino finally finished Hinata's hair and let her go to the mirror to look."OMG!!What's you do what'd you do what'd you do?!!!!"

"HINATA!!CALM DOWN!!!LOOK AT YOURSELF AT LEAST!!!"Ino pushed Hinata to the mirror making Hinata open her eyes."AYYIIII-wait I do look good."Hinata examined herself throughly.The blueish hair dye complemented her raven hair well and made her hair look feiry."Wow."Ino smirked and put away the hair dye then took out a bunch of hair clips."Oh god we're not done?"Hinata stared wide eyed at them.

"GYAHH!!!"

2 odd hours later...

"THERE!!"The three stood infront of the mirror.Ino had also streaked her own hair with a orangish color while Sakura had red and Hinata blueish.Ino had three clips on one side of her head and let her hair fall over her eye on the other side.The rest of her hair was up in a high ponytail.Sakura had let her hair down so that it flowed straight and had a flowery clip on one side of her hair.Hinata had clipped back one of her bangs and pushed it behind her ear while the other still hung infront.

Sakura had put on some red lipstick while Ino put on some lip balm and Hinata some sparkly lip gloss.All three had put on some eyeshadow.Sakura,green,Ino,purple,Hinata,pale blue.

The three glanced at eachother and yelled in unision."PERFECT!!!"(A/N:Yes even Hinata.)

On the other side of town at the same time the girl's were preparing...(A/N:This section like the The Dreaded Mall Part 2.It's like the entire chapie of Hinata was never there and the day restarted.)

"Oi!Sasuke!"Naruto waved at him from the mansion entrance.The doors opened automatically and let Shikamaru and Naruto in."Sasuke!You ready to get ready to impress Hinata?"Sasuke blushed slightly."Shut up dobe and get on with it.It's only 3 hours till the the dance."Sasuke led the two into the huge 3 story house and walked upstairs."Oi Sasuke.Nice house."

"Hn."Shikamaru stared at him because of his answer."It's so quiet though.Where's your parents and Itachi?"(A/N:In my story the Uchiha Massacare never happened.Sasuke's just cold cause he's been affected by other events.)

"Father and Mother are at work still and Itachi's on another bussiness trip out of the country."Sasuke continued walking up the huge stairs.Naruto who's been over a thousand times ran up and ran throught the halls his orange suit in his arms as he barged into Sasuke's room.Sasuke's room had dark blue walls with a black carpet and a normal blue for the ceiling.He had a king-size bed with black blankets.Two doors also led to the bathroom and closet which Sasuke hardly went into.He also had a large game area near his bed.Sasuke sat down on the bed and leaned back already having his blue jacket with black lining on along with the black shorts with blue lining and the black under shirt plus the wristbands.He also added a white headband to the outfit.Sasuke had his Mother sew a Uchiha symbol on the back of the jacket and the wristbands.

Naruto and Shikamaru changed and walked out, Naruto in his orange and blue jacket without a collar and blue shorts.He also had on an arm band with the Uzumaki symbol on it.Shikamaru had on a plain green shirt with no collar and dark yellow lining.He also had on long baggy white cargo pants and had a black armband on the opposite arm Naruto had with a cloud on it."Troublesome."

Sasuke nodded in agreement as the boys stared at eachother."Wanna play Naruto Shippuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX?"(A/N:The fifth Naruto Clash of Ninja that takes place in the shippuden series.)

"I call Gaara." "I'm the One-Tailed Kyuubi!!!" "I get Itachi."

The three boys beign their royal fight to the death three-way as they wait for the quickly approching dance.

To be continued...

**And that's the preparation for the dance!The next one up is obviously the dance!And the pic id coming along soon.Ja ne for now!R&R PLEASE!!**


	14. The Dance Hinata and Sasuke's Confession

**Chi:WHOO!The chapie you've all been waiting for!THE DANCE!HINATA AND SASUKE'S CONFESSION!**

**Sasuke:HELL YEAH!!**

**Hinata:WHOO!!**

**Chi:Wow.You two are cheerful today.**

**Sasuke and Hinata:YUPPERS!**

**Chi:Well on with the disclaimer!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:CHI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

**Chi:NOPE!NOT AT ALL!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!Enjoy!-bows-**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Also beward!We are way out of char in this chapie!YAY!**

High School Mischeifs

"YOU LOOK AWESOME!"The three shared a group hug and looked at the clock."Almost time girls!Let's WOW them!"The girls high-fived eachother and ran out of Hinata's bedroom.'Sasuke-kun!Please like my outfit!'

'You better be grateful to all the work I did on myself for you Shika-kun!'

"Naru-kun!!!If you don't like my looks I'll murder you!!!'

CRASH!!

"N-neji-niisan?!"Hinata got up at stared down at him while he looked up and his eyes widened."HINATA-SAMA WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

"Jeez even when you're suurprised you called me 'Hinata-sama'.QUIT WITH THE FORMALITY!!!"Hinata put her hands on her hips and pouted at her cousin.Neji's jaw dropped and he looked down at the two girls on his lap."First.GET OFF!And second.What'd you do with my cousin and who's this?"Sakura and Ino got up."This is the new and improved Hinata!"

"Improved?More like killed."

"NEJI!!"

Hanabi peeked in and her jaw almost hit the floor."HINATA-NEECHAN!!!YOU LOOK AWESOME!!!"Neji stared at Hanabi then back at Hinata."You seriously expect me to let you go to the Sophomore Dance in THAT?!!!"Hinata nodded while Neji slapped himself."Go and change Hinata-sama."

"NO WAY IN HELL!"The three yelled.Neji was taken back abit by hearing his cousin yell at him and her friends backing her up but continued."Go.Change.Hinata-sama."

"NO!Listen Neji-niisan!For once in my life I atually feel free and confident!You're supposed to be protecting me!So if there's one thing you can try to to protect me from it's my inconfidence!Haven't you always said I should open up?!"

Neji stared at the girl knowing she was right.He always said she should be more confident."...Fine...but never again!"Hinata smiled and hugged her niisan."THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!"She let go and ran out with the girls."Oh wait a sec.NEJI!!!"She ran back in."We need a ride!!"Neji sighed as he began walking toward the door."Coming!"

* * *

On the other side of town...

"HA!!I WON SASUKE-TEME!!"

"Yeah.The first match idiot.And even if you did win it'd be 376-54-1.You being last."Shikamaru nodded."Sasuke is always the best at the games and that not even my genious mind could beat him all the time.If this was shouji however..."Shikamaru smirked while Naruto held up his fingers in a cross while Sasuke checked the clock.

"It's almost time."Sasuke stared at the clock.'Only 15 minutes till Hinata sees me at the dance...What will she say?"

"ALRIGHT!LET'S GO SASUKE-TEME!"Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran out of the house followed by Shikamaru.

'SAKURA-CHAN!Can't wait can't wait!!'

'Ino...wonder what she'll do...

'Hinata...please...wait for me...I...I...'

Sasuke's thought was interupted by a slamming of a door."ALRIGHT!We'll take your car Sasuke!!"

"Uh I had something esle in mind."Sasuke motioned them toward a second garage."Damn.How many of those stupid things do you have?!"

"Five."Shikamaru sighed waiting toward where Sasuke told them to.Sasuke unlocked the garage and pulled up the door.

"HOLY CRAP SASUKE!!"The two stood with widened eyes."How many motorbikes are there?!!"

"It's my father's 'hobbie'.He collects motorbikes.Rare ones.Fast one.Off-road ones.Any you can name he probaly has at least one of them.He allows me to use them.Why do you think you see a motorbike in the school parking lot everyday?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE ON THE MOTORBIKE?!!"Sasuke nodded and got on one of the rarer bikes(A/N:Sorry!I'm no good with car names or bike names!)while Naruto went around staring wide-eyed at all the bikes.Shikamaru chose a fast one knowing Ino loved rollarcoasters and fast racing things and Naruto chose another less faster one but still pretty fast and had good acceleration.He also made sure it didn't poullute the air much knowing Sakura was a 'Enviormental' girl.

Sasuke chose a plain one.At least to Naruto and Shikamaru it looked plain since they didn't know what motorbike it was.But Sasuke knew better.He put on his helmet as did Naruto and Shikamaru and the three rode off one infront of the other.

About 10 minutes later...(A/N:By the way this is a SOPHOMORE dance.Meaning only sophomores are allowed to attend.This explains the absence of Lee,Tenten and Neji.)

"OI!NARUTO!!"Kiba waved from the entrance with Shino.Naruto,Sasuke and Shikamaru parked near one another and hooked their helmets on the bikes and walked over to the two."Oi!You looking sharp Naruto.You trying to impress Sakura?"Naruto hit Kiba on the head blushing slightly."KIBA!"

"Hn.Seems like Kiba dragged you here huh Shino?"Shino nodded as Shikamaru went inside followed by the other four.

* * *

A little while after...

"Thank you Neji-nii!Ja ne!"Hinata waved good-bye to her cousin and walked in arm-in-arm with Sakura and Ino.

"HOLY CRAP HINATA!!!"Kiba ran up to her eyes wide and jaw opened all the way."Who knew?!!"Hinata blushed as the lights continued flashing inside the huge gym."H-hinata!!"Sasuke stutered out her name as he walked up to her blushing slightly at the slightly revealing clothes she was wearing."HOLY CRAP SAKURA-CHAN!!!"Naruto ran up to Sakura eye's wide as they could go."Hey Inoooooo way you could be so hot!!"Shikamaru stepped up blushing looking at her legs abit.

"S-s-s-sauke-kun!!"Hinata stuttered out badly while blushing.Sakura blushed and smiled akwardly trying tov hide the blush while Ino jumped onto Shikamaru."SHIKA-KUN!!"

Sakura and Ino pulled Naruto and Shikamaru onto the dance floor and began dancing while Hinata and Sasuke continued staring at eachother."A-ano Sasuke-kun I-"

"W-would you like to dance?!"Sasuke cut in nervously.Hinata's eyes widened as she nodded her emotion changing from surprised to happiness to hyper happy!"SURE!"She yelled and grabed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him onto the dance flr as she began getting into the groove while Sasuke stared at her.He began moving slightly but was too nervous to do much.He watched Naruto and Shikamaru finally starting to pick up the music.

"Comeon Sasuke!Pick it up!"Hinata laughed and grabbed his arm and danced around with him trying to pick up to her pace."H-hinata!!S-slow down!"

'Dammit Sasuke quit stuttering!!'

_**'Jeez you're really nervous.I haven't seen you like this since that accident that happened when you were 7!'**_

'SHUT UP AND HELP ME!!!'

Sasuke began picking up to her pace as the song continued.Sakura and Ino were watching from nearby and gave eachother the signal as Sasuke began laughing and smiling with Hinata.Ino twirled around and bumped into Hinata as Sakura shoved Sasuke by 'MISTAKE' and quickly danced back to Naruto.

"Oops..."

Sasuke and hinata slammed into eachother but apparently...Sasuke had been pushed abit downward by Sakura and Hinata had just been pushed forward.And as that happened.

Sasuke and Hinata's lips crashed together.

Both broke away blushed madly Sasuke abit less but still very noticable for him.Everybody had turned in time to see the so called 'incident'.Sasuke's fangirls almost fainted onto the dance floor while the boys stared with envious looks.

Sakura and Ino smiled innocently while Naruto grinned and Shikamaru smirked.Sasuke looked at Hinata still blushing and he had his hand slightly over his lips.Hinata turned to lock eyes with Sasuke as she blushed madly her lavender eyes staring straight at the Uchiha.'S-s-sasuke-kun was my first kiss!!'

_**'CHA!!OH YEAH!!SCORE!!!'**_

Sasuke stared into her eyes forgetting everyone who was around.'H-hina-chan...I made lip contact with Hina-chan...'

_**'WHOO!!!GO MY OUTER!!!YOU DA MAN!!!'**_

Sasuke and Hinata continued staring at eachother as a slow song begun."H-huh?O-oh!A-a-ano S-sasuke-kun...d-do y-you w-w-want to d-d-d-d-dance?"Hinata blushed her timid self begining to take over.Sasuke nodded slowly and took her hand.The two stil had their eyes locked as their fingers intertwined with eachother and Sasuke gently place his hand on her lower back blushing abit while Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder."Y-you're a very good dancer S-sasuke-kun."Hinata managed to stutter out.

"T-thanks.You're quite the dancer yourself."Sasuke smiled abit while slow dancing with her.Hinata smiled back stepping abit closer to Sasuke."Hinata...there's something I've been meaning to tell you.You know when you asked if I liked you?Well...I-"

"AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR KARAOKE!!!"Sakura and Ino glared at the man then got an idea.They dragged Hinata and Sasuke onto the stage and put mikes infront of them as they blushed."Sakura!Ino!What are you doing?!"The two whispered in unsion."Getting you two together!"They pulled Naruto and Shikamaru on next to them as they stood in tha backround.The karaoke board went blank as the song started.Hinata swallowed and stepped up to the mike.(A/N:Song has different parts.Goes like this-'Person(s):What they're singing')

_Hinata:We were strangers starting out on journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you..._

The audience gaped at Hinata's wonderful soft voice.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled stepping up next.

_Sasuke:No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start..._

Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru and Naruto smiled and steped up to their own joining in.

_All:And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you..._

_Sakura:We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Naruto:Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Sakura:Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_Naruto:At the beginning with you..._

_All:And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you..._

_Ino:Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Let me love in the dark_

_Shikamaru:And I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_All:Nothing's gonna tear us apart!_

_Boys:And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_Girls:Life is road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_Boys:I'll be there when the storm is through_

_Girls:In the end I wanna be standing_

_All:At the beginning with you..._

_Boys:Yeah..._

_Girls:Life is the road and I wanna keep going_

_Boys:Love is the river that I wanna keep going on_

_Girls:Starting out on a journey_

_All:Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning..._

_With you..._

_Girls:Mmm..._

The song ended and the audience went wild.The six blushed and looked at eachother smiling.

"Hinata..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."

"Naruto..."

"Ino..."

"Shikamaru..."

The four smiled as they went off stage hand in hand.The dance soon ended and the pairs went home."Hinata.I'll take yu home if you want."Hinata smiled and nodded."Thank you."

Sasuke passed her a smaller helmet and she put it on.Sasuke lifted her up and put her on the back making her blush abit as he got on."Hold on."He smiled as he felt her arms wrap around his waist clinging tightly to him.He saw Ino and Sakura doing the same with Naruto and Shikamaru.Shikamaru headed out with Ino screaming happily followed by Naruto who went abit slower for the not-as-hyper-girl-as-Ino Sakura.Sasuke waiting for Hinata to adjust and then took off following the others.

"Am I going too fast Hina-chan?"He teased.Hinata giggled."Nope!Infact I think you're going too SLOW!!"Sasuke chuckled and picked up the speed catching up to Naruto and Shikamaru and quickly ppassing them turning the corner sharply receiveing a laugh from the girl who was clinging tightly to him.

He continued on smiling and smirking occasionally while Hinata continued giggling and laughing.He soon stopped infront of the Hyuga estate and escorting her to the door."I had a great time today Ssuke-kun.Thank you.For everything..."She smiled blushing abit.He wondered why.

"I had a great time too Hina-chan.Well.You know what I was trying to say at the dance even though I was cut off?Well...I was trying to say I...I...I-"Hinata cut him off by placing her finer finger on his lips."Shush..I know...I love you too Sasuke-kun..."She gently pressed her lips against his as his eyes widened.He quickly adjusted to it though and slowly moved his hand to her cheek as she blushed.

The two broke away after abit and smiled at eachother."I love you Hina-chan..."

"I love you Sasu-kun..."

Hinata gently let go of his hand and hugged him goodbye as he went back slowly.'Thank you Sasu-kun...For everything...'

"So that's the Uchiha huh?"Neji leaned against the colum next to Hinata.She smiled and nodded her gaze never leaving his back.Sasuke looked back and saw her ith her cousin.He looked at her cousin.Her cousin nodded his approval and Sasuke smiled again.'Hina-chan...Thank you...'

He onto the motobike and left after glancing at Hinata one last time.'I hope you like my present Hina-chan...'

"Hey Hinata-sama.What's that in your hand?"Neji pointed out the small package in her hand."Oh!'From Sasuke...'."She opened the little package to reveal a small charm braclet with one charm-two hearts connected together by another chain."Sasu-kun..."She smiled as she put the small bracelet on.'Thank you Sasu-kun truly...For everything...'

"Oyasumi Sasu-kun..."The wind carried a soft message back to the young Hyuga.

'Oyasumi Hina-chan...'

End

**OMG OMG!!It's the end!!I may make a sequel depending on how many want one!The song is 'At the Beginning' by Donna Lewis!I just want to thank all my loyal reveiwers!THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!!!JA NE!!!**


End file.
